


You'll Always Find The Light

by Psyren



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyren/pseuds/Psyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we hit our lowest point, we are opened to the greatest change." -Avatar Aang<br/>The Winter Cup and Kuroko's birthday party have come to an end. But that doesn't mean that Seirin and the GoM are free from the drama just yet. Enter the Iwatobies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Nanase

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic on here and again it's a crossover of two of my favourite animes and I hope it goes well :)  
> Enjoy reading my lovelies

"Happiness is light on the water. The water is cold and dark and deep." ~ William Maxwell 

-

Kuroko was walking home the day after his party, everyone having spent the night at Kagami's, much to the redhead's dismay. He currently had Kise hanging all over him as usual and Aomine yelling at Kise for hogging the blue haired man. As usual, Kuroko ignored the banter going on above his head, even as he was pulled every which way by them. He sighed softly and took another sip of his vanilla shake. When he looked up again, he stared at a man walking in front of them, a little bit away. Kuroko continued to stare at the back of the man's head, something ringing familiar in the back of his mind. He didn't realise how hard he'd been staring until the man stopped walking and turned around and Kuroko almost choked as his drink went down the wrong pipe. 

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu? Are you alright?" The taller duo asked, rubbing his back.

Kuroko nodded and waved them off. "I'm fine." He murmured once his coughing subsided. He noticed the man hadn't looked away and the two others followed his gaze. 

"Whoa," Kise murmured at the sight of the man's eyes, feeling drawn and slightly terrified.

"Do you know him Tetsu?" Aomine asked as the man turned away and kept walking.

He nodded again. Never in a million years would he be able to forget eyes like those. There was only one person who possessed eyes like those and his name was "Nanase Haruka."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Kise asked.

"Doesn't matter." He watched as Haruka disappeared into the crowd.

"How do you know him?"

"We met several times is grade school. Kisumi-senpai-"

"*Kiss me*-senpai?"

"Ki-su-mi baka." Kise said, lightly hitting Aomine's arm.

"Mm. Anyway, we Ogiwara-kun and I played basketball with Kisumi-senpai after school and one day he brought Haruka-senpai down to play as well."

"You should go say hi!" Kise chirped.

"I will later."

"Why not now?"

"He seems troubled."

"Hn."

"Anyway," He said, pulling away from them. "I need to go. I'll see you both tomorrow." The GoM had planned on practising together again.

"Aw okay." -3-

"See ya Tetsu."

The man walked away, thinking about his senpai and if they would meet again. He couldn't be prepared though for how soon that would be.


	2. The Mysterious Nanase Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we hit our lowest point, we are opened to the greatest change." -Avatar Aang  
> The Winter Cup and Kuroko's birthday party have come to an end. But that doesn't mean that Seirin and the GoM are free from the drama just yet. Enter the Iwatobies

Excited and unable to sleep, Kise was up early the next day. Not only was he going to be playing basketball with everyone so soon again, he'd be able to play on the same team as his beloved Kurokocchi. Grinning to himself, he continued his jog, detouring around town before heading to the gym they were using. Humming to himself, he rounded the corner only to let out a squeal, to which he will never admit, when he suddenly collided with something. But judging from the grunt that it let out, that something was a someone.

Looking down, spouting rambling apologies, Kise cut himself off, looking mildly terrified, as he met the harsh glare of the person he knocked down. "Nanase... Haruka.."  
The man looked away and got up, dusting himself off. "How do you know my name."  
"Huh? U-Um, yesterday, Kurokocchi told us about you a-and, u-um,"  
"Tetsuya. Hmph." He straightened up and met Kise's gaze with a blank expression, similar to Kuroko's, but it held something more.   
Kise wasn't sure what it was, but all he could assume it was was annoyance or irritation and he was surprised to see how short the man was. He started apologising again, saying he was in a rush to get to the gym, before stopping abruptly as he realised he was outside the gym. "Wait, why are 'you' here?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Haruka's lips thinned, pressing into a tight line as he remained resolutely silent.   
"You aren't here to spy on Kurokocchi are you??" He suddenly asked before glaring. "If you're here to cause Kurokocchi any trouble-"  
"Haru!"   
Kise jumped at the new voice. Or rather voices.  
"Haru-chan!"  
"Haruka-senpai!"  
"Oi! HARU!"  
Kise looked back at Haru, noting how the man's eyes widened slightly, before he resumed moving, ducking past Kise and disappearing round another corner.

Kise looked back in front of him and another yelp left him as he almost collided with four more bodies. He took in the sight of a tall brunette, a short blonde, a tallish dark haired man with glasses and another tall man with bright red hair, making him think of Akashi, and shark like teeth. Wait, shark like teeth?? "Ahh!!" Kise jumped back, arms up defensively.  
The brunette and the glasses dude jumped in turn and the redhead just glowered at him. "What." He spat.  
"Uh, uh uh," he stammered and jumped when the blonde was suddenly right in front of him, gripping the front of his shirt, shaking him slightly.   
"Have you seen Haru-chan!?"  
"Haru-chan??"

"Oi Nagisa," The brunette said, almost whining.   
"Let him go Nagisa-kun now's not the time, we need to be searching for Haruka-senpai and harassing this man is not a good way to start." Glasses guy said, pushing his glasses up.  
"Mako-chan, Rei-chan," The blonde, Nagisa, most definitely whined. "He might've seen him!"  
"Hey,"

Kise's gaze snapped up to the redhead. "Yeah?"  
"Well? Have you seen Haru?"  
"Nanase Haruka?"  
All of their heads snapped to face him. "How do you know his name."

"My friend, Kurokocchi, played basketball a few times with him in grade school."  
"Haru!??" Rin exclaimed as Rei's jaw dropped. "Since when does that guy do anything but swim??"  
"Um, please continue," The brunette, Mako-chan, said seriously.  
"He, um, he said he used to play with a Kisumi, and Haruka sometimes played too."  
"Makoto-senpai, who's Kisu-"  
"Really!? He played with Kisumi!? Makoto what the hell is this!?" The redhead yelled.   
Makoto ignored the others. "Yes, yes that's him! Where did he go??"  
"Um, that way," He said, pointing in the direction but he barely finished speaking before the four were already running past him.   
"Ah, thank you!" The blonde called.  
"Sorry for the trouble," Makoto called back as well before they all disappeared around the same corner Haru went down, yelling for Haruka.

Kise stared at where they left his sight. ".............. what the hell just happened?"


	3. Fish out of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've only gotten 3 kudos and from guests, but I do have to say, seeing that people have actually bothered to read it and enjoy it really does make me happy and my chest swell with pride :)  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the third instalment of You'll Always Find The Light ^_^

The famous first year, Seirin duo was currently heading towards the gym for practice. Since all the GoM were in Tokyo they decided to all practice together when they weren't having group practises. The two were chatting away, Kagami doing most of the talking as usual, before they reached the outdoor basketball court near the gym. Both stopped when a certain blue eyed man appeared, stumbling down the path and leaning heavily against the metal mesh fence of the outdoor court, gripping his shirt over his chest as he panted, cheeks flushed with a rosy tint.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay...?"  
"Haruka-senpai!" Kuroko ran over and caught him as Haru's legs gave out and he started to collapse.  
Kagami made a choked, surprised sound. "Kuroko!?"  
"Ugh, Kagami-kun," He grunted, struggling to hold Haruka up, an arm around Haru's waist and one of Haru's arms over his shoulder as Kuroko held that wrist. "Stop staring and help me,"  
"Ah, right!" Kagami ran over and wrapped Haru's other arm around his neck and stood up, taking most of the weight off Kuroko, and was surprised at how light Haru was despite his looks. He then wrapped his other arm around Haru's waist and took him off Kuroko before he picked up Haru bridal style. 

"Thank you Kagami-kun."  
"No problem. Who is this guy?"  
"Haruka-senpai."  
"Senpai? He looks our age."  
"He's a third year."  
"What!?"  
"Mm."  
"Well what's he doing here?" He asked, pushing back his shock.  
"I don't know. We'll ask him when he wakes up. Right now we need to take him to the infirmary."  
Kagami nodded. "Right." And he carried him to the nurse's office, accompanied by Kuroko.

-

Haru woke, blinking slowly as he adjusted to the bright light reflecting off the white walls. He looked around, silently taking in his surroundings and working out it was a sick bay of sorts and he assumed it was the school's one since he remembered collapsing outside the building. He gingerly sat up before swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stilled for a moment before he pushed off the bed and walked out. He examined his surroundings again as he walked and slowed when he neared the gym. He peeked in and stilled, an unwanted feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the blur from his vision and when he looked back up again, he relaxed when he saw it wasn't his friends, but in fact people who looked vaguely similar with slightly disturbingly similar personalities. 

Haruka's presence went unnoticed as the large group continued to play basketball with a friendly, but very intense air about them. Haru continued to watch with vague interest until he locked eyes with a benched Kuroko.  
Kuroko got up and jogged around the court to him, a few eyes following him. "Haruka-senpai."  
Haru gave him a brief once over, noting how he sounded slightly out of breath and his hair was a little damp with sweat.  
"....Kuroko." Haru murmured after a moment of silence.  
"You remember me." He said and Haru nodded.  
"You played with Kisumi. Hard to forget anything about that guy." He muttered, expression becoming even flatter.

Kuroko let out a small breath of a laugh. "You're right."  
"Oi Kuroko!"  
Both looked over.  
The others had paused the game and came over. "Who's this?"  
"This Haruka-senpai." He said as Haru levelled them all with an even blanker expression than Kuroko, which most found surprising.  
"Haruka-senpai?" Hyuuga asked.  
"He's a third year," Kagami said resulting in collective, "EHH!?"'s, mostly from the Seirin group.

"But he looks so young!" Kise exclaimed making Haru frown slightly.  
"I'm only 18." He murmured, looking away.  
"We're 16 and 17 Haruka-senpai."  
"Hmph."  
They all fell into an awkward silence until Kise opened his mouth only to have Aomine start talking only to have Akashi talk over him.

"-"  
"Does he pla-"  
"What's your business here Haruka-san?" Akashi asked as Aomine fell quiet, silent bickering with Kise.  
Haru glanced at him but remained silent.  
When no answer was forthcoming, Kise spoke up. "He was here early this morning, running away from a group of people." Kise flinched back when Haru suddenly shot him a terrifying death glare. 'He's almost as scary as Akashi-kun...'  
"Who were you running from Haruka-san?" Akashi asked but again, he remained silent.

Kuroko looked up at Haru for a few moments. "Was it Makoto-senpai?"  
When Haru stared harder at the wall he nodded to himself.  
"I assume they were friends of his."  
"Who runs away from his friends?" Midorima inquired.  
"What is your business here Haruka-san."  
Everyone noted the change of tone in Akashi's voice and looked over at Haru for an answer but the man was stubborn.

"He's worse than you." Riko whispered to Kagami who blanched.  
Kuroko tugged on Haruka's sleeve and the man glanced down at him before letting out a sigh through his nose and giving in.  
"I'm in Tokyo for the swimming national finals." He muttered.  
"EHH!?!"  
Riko looked him up and down as Kagami tried to digest that.  
'But he was so light??'

"Um, Haruka-senpai," Riko begun, stepping forward as everyone's gaze drifted to her.  
He raised a delicate brow, expression remaining otherwise unchanged.  
"Would you please remove your shirt?"  
Everyone looked back at Haru who stared at her for a moment before easily removing his shirt. Everyone stared, Riko and Momoi more than anyone. Despite his stature, he was incredibly toned and muscled, almost even more than Kagami and the GoM.

"Whoa," Riko breathed.  
"Mm," Momoi murmured in agreement.  
When he was sure they'd looked at him long enough, he pulled his shirt back on before meeting their gazes, some holding awe and or envy.  
"You must be an amazing swimmer," Momoi said.  
"Hm."  
"Haruka-senpai is amazing." Kuroko said with a slight smile that made Kise feel jealous for more than one reason.

"Doesn't matter." Aomine said, stepping up to Haru, a basketball under his arm. "Can he play basketball." He said, stopping right in front of Haru, looking down at him.  
"I agree." Akashi said. "Can you, Haruka-san?"  
The swimmer looked over at Kuroko who nodded. He turned his gaze back to Aomine. "Yes."  
"He's good." Kuroko said.  
Aomine gaze a smirking grin. "Right-"  
"You should practice with us Nanase-senpai," Kise said, albeit a bit carefully, not wanting to piss him off again.  
"Only if he's good enough to take me on in a one on one." Aomine said, grinning down, almost evilly at Haru.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi scolded. "That's not fair!"  
Aomine shrugged. "So, what d'you say fish boy."  
"Fine."  
"Yosh!"  
The others sighed, murmured comments or chuckled at Aomine's actions but moved to one side of the court.  
Aomine started with the ball. "Try to keep up." He said, slowly bouncing the ball before he faked and suddenly changed his pace and sped past him. But what happened next felt like it was going in slow motion for the tanned male.  
Haru moved as if he had fallen for his fake but as soon as Aomine went into his drive, Haru took a wide step, spinning so his back was to Aomine and before he even completed the turn, he reached back and touched the ball, fingers slipping between Aomine's and the ball, and when he turned around completely he had easily stolen the ball from Aomine, as if he was playing an amateur. He dribbled the ball once, twice, and as soon as he felt Aomine behind him he took a smaller step, deliberately allowing Aomine in front of him but as soon as Aomine was a step ahead of him him, he found himself looking at the back of Haru's head again, the man having suddenly turned around again, and watched as the ball left his hand as his arm only started moving. The ball swished through the net and Aomine knocked into Haru's back, which would've been a foul in a game.

Everyone watched, eyes wide, most jaws dropped.  
Haru walked over and picked up the ball. He handed it to Aomine and awkwardly patted his hand before walking to get a drink, tired from moving so much on land.  
The others watched as he left the gym to find a drinking fountain and as soon he was out, all stares turned to Kuroko.  
"What? I said he was good."


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever had those moments where you just want to escape something only to have it, and all the emotions that come with it, shoved right back in your face? Well unfortunately for Haru, doing that is Rin's speciality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to thank the guests and http://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlathyruseffect for leaving kudos, makes me happy :3 And without further ado, chapter 4 of You'll Always Find The Light

Haru walked back in when he'd finished rehydrating himself and Hyuuga approached him.   
"Haruka-san,"  
Haru looked over at him.   
"Since you're here, would you like to practice with us?"  
He looked around, taking in their expressions before walking and standing right behind Kuroko. "Only if we play together."  
"I wanted to play with Kurokocchi!" Kise complained.  
"Hey, I haven't played with him the longest, I should get to play with Tetsu."  
"He's on our team!"  
"Shut up bakagami, don't get involved!" -SMACK-  
"OW! Coach!!"

"Calm down." Midorima said.  
"We regularly change teams anyway. I don't see an issue with allowing Haruka-san to play with Kuroko." Akashi added and the arguing stopped. When he was met with no more objections, he nodded. "Okay. Haruka-san you may play with Kuroko."  
Haru nodded.   
"Kise,"  
"Yes Akacchi?"  
"Can you let Haruka-san borrow some of your clothes to play in?"  
"Sure. This way Haru."  
Haru raised a brow at the familiarity that Kise used but silently followed nonetheless.

They soon returned, ready to play, ignoring Haru's displeased expression at having to wear clothes too big for him. They split the court in half and played two half court matches. Haru was with Kuroko, as promised, Aomine, Kise and Kagami against Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Hyuuga, who was still wondering how he'd been roped into this ridiculous match up.  
Riko and Momoi watched the match, both wanting to see how Haru played in a match with and against the Generation of Miracles.   
Him and Kuroko played together smoothly, almost completely in sync, but no one could get over how slow Haruka was. He was slower than Kuroko by a long shot. However, his playing style made up for his slowness. His movements were smooth and flowing and there was never a wasted movement. It was very effective and it turns out him and Kuroko were actually a rather deadly combination in a game.

However, halfway through the third quarter, Haru suddenly stopped playing. "Right, I give up, I'm done." He walked off the court and flopped onto the bed.  
"What!"  
"Oi Nanase," Aomine growled.  
"No." He said, closing his eyes and looking away stubbornly. "I'm done. Too much running."  
"But but but-"  
"I'm a swimmer. I belong in the water, not on the land with you weird people."  
"Did you just call us weird!?"  
"Relax Kagami-kun,"

His team argued with Kuroko and Haru just ignored them.  
Midorima sighed and looked to Akashi who was watching the scene silently.   
Murasakibara was mumbling about food and Hyuuga looked around at the group, dumbfounded.  
Haru let out a sigh through his nose and looked outside before something flickered in his gaze. "Do you have a pool." He said suddenly.  
"Yes." Akashi answered.  
Haru stood and walked out.   
"Where are you going, Haruka-san." Midorima implored.  
"To swim."

"I don't get it." Aomine muttered, running a hand through his hair. "How does someone that slow make it into the finals for a race??"  
"Watch him and you'll see." Kuroko said and the group decided to follow him out to watch.   
When the pool came into view, Haru ran over, expertly stripping along the way, making everyone yell at him to stop, only to fall silent upon seeing he was wearing his swimsuit under his clothes, and he dived into the pool.  
"Oi Nanase," Aomine called when the man surfaced.   
Haru raised a brow.  
"Swim for us like you would for a race, we'll time you."  
Haru stared at him. "I don't care about my time." But he still climbed out of the pool and took his place on the starting block.

Riko pulled out her stopwatch. "On your marks, get set, go!" The word had barely left her lips before Haruka was in the pool and he was finished within seconds leaving everyone in awe for both his speed and the way he swam. It was incredibly beautiful.  
He surfaced with a small breath, flicking his hair out of his face.  
".... Wow."  
"Mm."

"Is that proof enough for you Aomine-kun, that Haruka-senpai is a national swimmer?"   
Aomine nodded dumbly as Haruka hoisted himself out of the pool.  
"Harukacchi!"  
Haru's eyebrow twitched. '-cchi?'  
"Kise-kun adds -cchi to the name of those he respects."  
Haru frowned. "Drop it."  
"He won't." Kagami and Aomina muttered in unison.

"Tch." Haru ran a hand through his hair before he climbed back onto the starting block. Before he could pull back to get enough energy to push off, a loud, familiar voice cut through the air.  
"HARU!"  
Hyuuga, Riko, Momoi, and Kagami jumped and looked over at the source of the voice.  
A slightly disheveled and pissed off Rin shoved past the basketball players and grabbed Haru by the throat. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, becoming even more pissed as Haru remained silent, glaring at Rin. "ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"  
"RIN! Let him go!" Makoto yelled as him, Rei and Nagisa burst in on the scene.  
The basketballers backed up a bit until Kagami stepped in and shoved Rin back, pulling Haru away and pushing him behind him and into Kise, Aomine and Kuroko.  
"Oi!" Rin barked, teeth and eyes flashing dangerously. "Butt out!"

"Who the hell are you." Kagami growled as Aomine stepped up beside him.  
"We don't need any trouble here." Akashi said, stepping forward as well. "State your business or leave."  
Makoto quickly stepped forward as Nagisa pulled Rin back. "W-We're just here to get Haru back, we don't want any trouble, we've just come to get our friend," He said quickly, both hands up in a passive manner, wanting to quickly diffusive the situation before it escalated any further.  
They turned back to look at Haru. "Haruka-sa-" Akashi stopped mid sentence when he saw Haru was no longer there. He looked back at the group and how distressed they were.   
"Fan out." He ordered to the rest of the basketballers. "Find Haruka-san ASAP."  
"Yes." They answered in unison, the GoM, with the exception of Kise, complaining about how troublesome this was, and they disappeared to find him.  
Momoi and Riko went inside to get ther others to help.  
Akashi turned back to the Iwatobi boys.  
Makoto opened his mouth to thank him but stopped when Akashi held up a hand.   
"You can explain everything once we've found him. For now we'll help you."  
Makoto nodded and they went out and joined the search for the elusive Haru.


	5. Only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally weasels the reason Haru ran away out of him but things only get stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long and the short chapter I am a bad author DX

Makoto may not have been the fastest of the group hunting for Haru, but he certainly knew him the best. "Haru!" He yelled, grabbing his arm.  
The dark haired man jerked to a stop and his head snapped around to face him. "Let me go Makoto."  
"No Haru, stop running. Please, just tell us why you left. Please," he said softly, gently and pleadingly, familiar eyes finding Haru's which promptly looked away.  
"I just... I just needed a break." he sighed.   
"A break?"  
"Mm. The pressure of everyone's expectations, it's too much and it defeats the purpose of why I swim. I felt like I was losing my reason for doing it and I needed a break to centre myself. I was only going to be gone for a few days and I was going to tell you when I got here but then Rin kicked up a fuss like always." He muttered.  
Makoto fell silent at the long string of words that left Haru's mouth. "Haru, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"  
"It's fine Makoto." He looked over and offered him a slight smile. "You're my best friend but you can't be expected to know everything."  
"But I want to. I want to know everything and be able to help you."  
"You do help me Makoto, more than I deserve. But I just, I just need some space for now."  
Makoto nodded. "I understand." He let go of Haru's arm. "I'll tell the others."  
"Thank you." Nodding to each other, they headed off in opposite directions.

No one else was able to locate Haru and they all regrouped, Makoto being the last to return.   
"What took you so long." Rin snapped.  
"Calm down Rin-chan."  
He growled down at Nagisa and the others glared at Rin.  
"Haru just needs some time and some space. He just needs to get his feet back on the ground and relax a bit before he comes back-"  
"WHAT!"  
"Come on Rin," Makoto said, flinching. "It's the least we can do and you know it."  
Rin opened his mouth but looked down with a glare. "Tch. Fine."  
Makoto turned to the basketballers. "Can we trust you to look after Haru? Just for a little bit? Please?"   
The Seirin group smiled gently at Makoto. "Of course."  
Makoto smiled back and bowed. "Thank you." He dragged Rin, Nagisa and Rei away as everyone wondered when Haru-chan would return.


End file.
